The History
by aiko mizu
Summary: Chiyo dan Hashirama tinggal di desa kecil. mereka tinggal bersama seorang pria. saat pria itu meniggal, mereka berpisah jalan.
1. Chapter 1

My 1st fanfiction

Disclaimer: sebagian besar tokh milik masashi kishimoto tapi ada juga yang asli milikku.

**The History of Two City**

Ada sebuah desa kecil di pesisir pantai. Desa itu hanya dihuni oleh beberapa keluarga. Mereka hidup damai dan saling tolong. Tidak pernah ada konflik di desa itu.

Di salah satu rumah, hiduplah seorang pria setengah baya. Pria itu biasa dikenal dengan nama Keiji Kujo. Keiji hidup bersama dua orang anak angkat, satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Kedua anak tersebut sudah yatim piatu. Keiji menganggap kedua anak itu sebagai anaknya karena dia memang tidak memiliki keluarga.

Yang perempuan bernama Chiyo dan yang laki-laki bernama Hashirama. Mereka pun menganggap Keiji sebagai ayah mereka. Usia mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun, Hashirama lebih tua daripada Chiyo.

Keiji bekerja sebagai nelayan. Dia selalu membawa Hashirama melaut. Setiap malam mereka selalu pergi melaut bersama beberapa pria lain dari desa itu dan pulang pada pagi hari. Terkadang mereka pulang dengan membawa hasil yang melimpah namun tak jarang mereka tidak mendapatkan apa pun. Walaupun demikian, mereka tetap hidup bahagia. Mereka nyaris tidak pernah bertengkar.

Keiji dapat berperan sebagai ayah sekaligus teman bagi Chiyo dan Hashirama. Sebagai ayah, dia selalu mendidik kedua anak angkatnya untuk mandiri. Dia selalu berusaha mencukupi kebutuhan mereka. Bila salah satu anaknya sakit, dia akan merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, mencarikannya obat, membuatkan makanan yang diinginkan anaknya yang sakit, dan segala hal yang bisa dilakukannya. Bila persediaan makanan mereka hanya tinggal untuk satu atau dua orang, dia rela tidak makan agar Chiyo dan Hashirama tetap makan, tentunya Chiyo dan Hashirama tidak mengetahui hal itu. Sebagai teman, Keiji sangat suka bercanda dengan Chiyo dan Hashirama. Dia juga teman bicara yang seru. Bila Chiyo atau Hashirama mempunyai masalah, dia akan memberikan masukan penyelesaian itu. Dia pun dapat menerima teguran dari kedua anaknya dengan lapang dada – beberapa orangtua tidak suka ditegur oleh anak-anak.

Suatu hari, ketika Hashirama dan Chiyo sudah berusia 16 tahun, Keiji mengajarkan mereka suatu keterampilan baru. Dia mengatakan keterampilan itu adalah keterampilan yang diwariskan turun-temurun dalam keluarganya. Sebenarnya keterampilan itu biasa diajarkan pada perempuan tapi karena dia anak tunggal maka ibunya mengajarkan keterampilan itu padanya. Karena dia tidak memiliki keluarga lain, maka dia mewariskan keterampilannya itu pada Hasharima dan Chiyo. Keterampilan itu adalah membuat boneka kayu yang dapat digerakkan dengan tali.

Selama beberapa hari mereka memelajari keterampilan itu. Mereka belajar membuat pola pada kayu, memotong kayu yang sudah berpola, mengukir kayu, menyatukan semua bagian boneka sengan tali, dan mengecat boneka. Dalam waktu seminggu keduanya sudah dapat menguasai teknik membuat boneka kayu. Mereka sudah dapat membuat berbagai macam bentuk.

Dua minggu kemudian, Keiji merasa seluruh tubuhnya dingin. Saat Chiyo memeriksa suhu tubuh ayah angkatnya itu, ternyata tubuh Keiji justru sangat panas. Chiyo menyuruh Hashirama untuk mencari obat untuk ayah mereka.

Hashirama mengelilingi seluruh desa untuk memdapatkan obat. Dia mendatangi setiap rumah di desa kecil itu. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan obat penurun panas. Lalu dia bergegas pulang dan memberikan obat itu pada ayahnya.

Setelah minum obat, suhu tubuh Keiji berlahan-lahan turun. Namun tetap saja suhunya belum kembali ke suhu normal. Keiji menggigil. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat. Dengan sabar, Chiyo atau Hashirama mengganti pakaian Keiji setiap kali pakaian Keiji sudah terlalu basah oleh keringat. Mereka pun menyuapi Keiji dengan penuh kasih sayang. Setiap kali Keiji akan ke kamar mandi, Hashirama mengantarnya dan membersihkan kotorannya. Rutinitas seperti itulah yang tampak di kediaman Keiji Kujo selama 3 hari.

Pada hari keempat Keiji sakit, Chiyo bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Dia memasuki kamar Keiji. Dia berjingkat melewati Hashirama yang tidur di bawah, menjaga sang ayah. Dia menyentuh kening ayah angkatnya untuk mengecek suhunya. Sudah normal. Chiyo tersenyum. Lalu dia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat bubur untuk Keiji.

Setelah buburnya matang, Chiyo merapikan rumah. Saat itu, Hashirama bangun. Mereka pun merapikan rumah bersama-sama. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah selesai merapikan seisi rumah.

Chiyo kembali ke kamar Keiji. Dia berusaha tidak membuat suara. Dia kembali menyentuh kening ayah angkatnya itu, khawatir panasnya kembali meninggi. Namun bukan panas yang dirasakannya melainkan dingin. Dia meraba tangan ayahnya. Dia juga. Tubuhnya lemas. Dia berusaha tidak berpikir buruk. Dia mencoba membangunkan sang ayah.

"Ayah," panggilnya perlahan.

"Ayah."

"Ayah."

Dia mengulang memanggil-manggil Keiji. Dia menggoyangkan tubuh Keiji. Tidak ada reaksi apa pun. Justru tubuh di tempat tidur itu tergolek lemah, tak berdaya.

* * *

Gerimis hampir tidak berhenti sejak tadi pagi. Hanya berhenti selama satu jam pada siang hari, lalu kembali gerimis. Sebuah rumah kecil di desa yang juga kecil itu sangat sepi. Kedua penghuninya, Chiyo dan Hashirama, hanya diam termenung. Sesekali terdengar isakan kecil. Rumah itu masih diselimuti duka.

Keduanya nyaris tidak berbicara sejak tadi pagi bila tidak ditanya. Mereka seolah kehilangan daya untuk berbicara. Mereka seperti baru kehilangan bagian terpenting dari tubuh mereka. Mereka memang baru kehilangan bagian terpenting dari hidup mereka dan membuat mereka sekali lagi menyandang status yatim.

Akhirnya Hashirama, yang sejak tadi duduk di ambang pintu, bangkit. Dia pergi ke dapur lalu menyendok bubur ke dalam mangkuk. Dia kembali ke teras, menghapiri Chiyo yang sedang duduk termenung di teras.

"Chiyo," katanya. "Makanlah." Dia menyodorkan bubur itu.

Chiyo menggeleng.

"Kau harus makan," lanjutnya, "atau kau akan sakit."

"Biar saja aku sakit, supaya aku bisa menyusul orangtuaku dan ayah kita."

"Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu."

"Apa pedulimu padaku?"

"Aku peduli! Kau saudaraku!"

Kata terakhir Hashirama seolah menyadarkan Chiyo bahwa dia tidak sendiri. Hashirama juga pasti merasa kehilangan ayah angkat mereka.

"Kalau kau sakit, aku yang repot," kata Hashirama.

Akhirnya Chiyo mengambil mangkuk di tangan Hashirama. Dia mulai menyuap perlahan. Bubur itu terasa hambar baginya dan sudah dingin. Hashirama duduk di sebelahnya, memastikan Chiyo menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Chiyo ketika dia sudah mengahabiskan setengah buburnya.

"Sudah."

Chiyo menghabiskan buburnya. Dia pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci mangkuknya lalu kembali ke teras. Hashirama masih duduk di sana. Mereka duduk di teras cukup lama. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka hanya memandangi rintik-rintik hujan. Entah mengapa, melihat rintik-rintik hujan itu membuat perasaan mereka lebih tenang. Namun tetap saja masih ada duka dalam hati.

"Kau tahu, Chiyo," kata Hashirama memecah kesunyian. "Kupikir langit pun menangis. Sejak tadi hujan nyaris tidak berhenti."

"Ya, mungkin langit pun berduka," kata Chiyo, "seperti kita."

Mereka bertahan di sana sampai larut malam. Walaupun lelah, mereka sama sekali tidak berniat tidur. Mereka lebih memilih berdiam diri di teras, melihat rintik-rintik air, mendengarkan alunan suara jangkrik, dan merasakan sejuknya malam.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak tadi," kata Hashirama memecah keheningan.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Chiyo, mengalihkan pandangannya dari bulan ke Hashirama.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi. Aku akan merantau."

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Jika aku terus di sini, aku tidak akan menjadi apa-apa. Tidak ada yang akan mengajariku hal-hal baru."

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali di dalam rumah kecil itu sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hashirama mengepak barang-barangnya. Setelah itu dia membantu Chiyo merapikan rumah. Lalu Chiyo memasak makanan terakhir buatannya yang akan dicicipi Hashirama.

Mereka sarapan dalam diam. Ada nuansa aneh yang hadir di antara kedua orang itu. Mungkin itu karena mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Setelah sarapan, Hashirama beranjak pergi.

"Aku pergi sekarang," kata Hashirama.

"Tunggu," kata Chiyo. "Aku ikut."

Chiyo mengambil tasnya dari dalam kamar dan menyusul Hashirama yang sudah menunggu di teras.

"Kapan kau mengepak?" tanya Hashirama, bingung melihat Chiyo yang sudah mengepak barang.

"Tadi malam."

Mereka pun berjalan menembus udara pagi yang dingin. Langit masih tampak gelap. Sepertinya penduduk desa yang lain masih terlelap, hanya samar-samar mereka melihat lampu-lampu kapal nelayan yang akan kembali ke desa. Mereka terus melangkahkan kai meninggalkan desa tempat mereka tumbuh, menjauhi rumah kecil penuh kenangan.

Akhirnya mereka benar-benar telah keluar desa. Mereka bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah suatu saat akan kembali ke desa itu? Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, antara sedih menginggalkan desa dan hasrat ingin menemukan hal baru, mereka terus melangkah.

Langit sudah mulai bercahaya ketika mereka sudah jauh dari desa. Mereka berjalan tanpa mengetahui arah yang pasti, hanya berdasarkan perkiraan. Sambil berjalan, mereka membicarakan kenangan-kenangan mereka. Dari kenangan indah sampai kenangan buruk. Mereka tertawa bersama dan bersimpati ketika cerita memasuki keadaan buruk.

Matahari sudah tinggi ketika sungai besar menghadang mereka. Tidak ada jembatan di sekitar situ.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Chiyo.

"Bagaimana kalau ke kanan, ke arah barat?" usul Hashirama. "Kudengar dari orangtuaku, mereka keturunan orang barat. Mungkin aku akan bertemu kerabatku."

Chiyo terdiam sejenak. Berpikir.

"Mungkin kita harus berpisah di sini," katanya akhirnya. "Aku memilih ke timur. Ada beberapa kerabatku di timur."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

"Aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

Akhirnya, mereka pun berpisah. Hasirama ke barat sedangkan Choyo ke timur. Walaupun mereka terpisah jauh, mereka tidak akan melupakan semua kenangan yang telah mereka lalui bersama.

Chapter 1 selesai! Singkat banget ya. gak kepikiran mau gimana lagi sih.

Oia, Keiji Kujo itu OC ku. Aku bingung mau namain apa, trus aku iseng ikut quiz japanese name, aku masukin nama adikku. Katanya nama Jepang dia Keiji Kujo. Aku pake deh.

Ini fanfic pertamaku. Jadi kalau aneh maaf ya. Di chapter selanjutnya naruto dkk bakalan keluar.

Please review!

Review

Review

Review!

Supaya chapter berikutnya bisa lebih baik.


	2. Chapter 2

Baru sempet ng-update. Tapi cuma sedikit.

* * *

Chapter 2

Bel sudah masuk berbunyi tapi masih banyak murid yang berkeliaran di koridor. Ketika guru dengan luka di hidungnya itu masuk, semua siswa kelas 10-C SMA Konoha langsung kembali ke bangkunya dan terdiam. Pak Iruka duduk di belakang meja guru. Dia tersenuym kepada murid-muridnya.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak!" sapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Pak!" balas mereka.

"Buka buku kalian halaman tujuh puluh. Kita akan mempelajari Awal Mula Pembentukan Negara Hi."

Pak Iruka pun mulai menerangkan. Dia menceritakan bagaimana perang sebelum adanya Negara Hi, siapa pendiri Negara Hi, dan hal-hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan pelajarannya.

Beberapa murid mencatat. Beberapa yang lainnya hanya mendengarkan. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya melamun. Ada pula siswa yang terang-terangan tidak mendengarkan, siswa berambut kuning itu justru tertidur.

Begitu menyadari ada muridnya yang tertidur, Pak Iruka langsung menghampirinya.

"Naruto," panggilnya.

Anak berambut kuning itu tetap terlelap.

"Naruto!"

Masih saja dia tertidur.

"NARUTO!!"

"Osh!" Naruto sudah bangun dan dan berdiri sambil hormat.

Semua murid tertawa. Naruto hanya nyegir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Maaf, Pak!"

"Berdiri di lorong!!!"

Naruto dengan patuh dan menggerutu berjalan ke luar kelas. Dia berdiri di lorong samping kelasnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah beberapa kali dihukum seberti itu tapi tidak juga jera. Biasanya kalau dia dihukum seperti itu, dia akan mengindap-indap menuju kantin dan membeli ramen, lalu kembali sebelum pergantian pelajaran. Tapi sekarang peraturan baru membuat kantin ditutup selama jam pelajaran agar tidak ada siswa yang ke kantin saat jam pelajaran. Naruto berdiri dengan sebal. Sesekali dia melirik ke dalam kelas.

Bel pergantian pelajaran akhirnya berbunyi. Pak Iuka keluar kelas.

"Ada tugas membuat makalah tentang pembentukan Konoha. Dikerjakan bersama kelompokmu. Jangan sampai lupa!" kata Pak Iruka.

"Baik, Pak!"

Pak Iruka meninggalkan kelas 10-C. Naruto kembali ke dalam kelas.

"Hei, Naruto!" panggil Sakura yang duduk di belakangnya.

Naruto berpaling kepadanya.

"Jangan lupa cari sejarah pembentukan Konoha, ya!" kata Sakura. "Nanti kita susun bersama di rumahku."

"Iya, iya."

Naruto sebenarnya malas mengerjakan tugas itu tapi di sisi lain dia senang karena akan mengerjakan tugas di rumah Sakura. Setiap kali dia, Sakura, dan Sasuke mengerjakan tugas di rumah Sakura, ibu Sakura selalu membuatkan mereka kue. Selain itu, dia juga berkesempatan bersama Sakura lebih lama.

Pelajaran kedua adalah Seni Budaya. Semua murid 10-C pindah ke ruang Kesenian. Kali ini Bu Shizune yang mengajar. Kali ini, tidak ada murid yang melamun. Justru terdengar celotehan di sana-sini. Bu Shizune memberi mereka tugas membentuk tanah liat. Semuanya sibuk berkreasi. Bu Shizune hanya memerhatikan mereka. Pada pertemuan sebelumnya, dia sudah memberikan materi cara membentuk tanah liat. Sesekali dia berkeliling sambil membatu murid yang kesulitan.

Menjelang akhir pelajaran, hampir semua murid sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Mereka tampak puas walaupun buatan mereka belum sebagus buatan seniman sesungguhnya. Ada yang membuat asbak, guci kecil, atau vas bunga.

Tepat ketika bel berbunyi, Naruto menyelesaikan tugasnya. bentuk tanah liatnya agak kurang rapi tapi dia tersenyum senang melihat karyanya.

"Anak-anak, tanah liat kalian akan Ibu bakar agar mengeras," kata Bu Shizune. "Setelah itu, kalau kalian mau, kalian boleh membawa pulang milik kalian."

"Oh, ya, minggu depan kita akan mengadakan kunjungan ke Museum Kesenian Konoha. Di sana akan diadakan festival budaya," tambah Bu Shizune.

Semua murid bersorak. Sudah lama mereka hanya belajar di dalam sekolah.

"Kalian bisa mempelajari budaya-budaya negara Hi di sana."

Festival budaya di Museum Kesenian Konoha biasanya berlangsung meriah. Hampir seluruh kebudayaan di negara Hi ditampilkan di sana. Di sana juga ada bazar.

Murid-murid perempuan sibuk membicarakan apa saja yang akan mereka beli di bazar nanti ketika mereka sudah kembali ke kelas.

"Aku akan mengumpulkan uang agar aku bisa belanja banyak nanti. Aku ingin membeli aksesoris-aksesoris," kata Ino.

"Iya, aku juga," kata Sakura. "Aku juga ingin belajar menari. Siapa tahu tarianku bisa membuat Sasuke terpukau."

"Kau ini, Sakura, selalu saja Sasuke," timpal Naruto yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino. "Lebih baik kau membelikanku sesuatu di sana, festival budaya itu kan tepat pada hari ulang tahunku."

"Ah, untuk Naruto sih aku belikan ramen saja," kata Sakura. "Kau kan tidak seperti Sasuke."

Naruto tidak menanggapinya. Dia tahu Sakura sudah lama mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Dia sendiri juga sudah lama mengejar-ngejar Sakura.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto, ada seseorang yang mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, yang membuatnya tahu hari ulang tahun Naruto, dan merencanakan sesuatu untuknya nanti.

* * *

Segini dulu ya. Singkat banget. Lanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya aku bisa ngeupdate ff ini lagi. tanpa banyak basa-basi, baca aja ya!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Pagi itu tidak seperti biasanya. Murid-murid SMA Konoha tidak berada di dalam kelas mereka melainkan di halaman sekolah. Semuanya tampak gembira. Terdengar celotehan di sana-sini. Yang paling ramai adalah murid-murid kelas 10-C. Mungkin karena ada Naruto di sana.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk segera tiba di sana. Aku mau melihat-lihat," kata Naruto, yang suaranya nyaris dapat terdengar hingga ke ujung lain halaman.

"Iya, aku juga tidak sabar. Pasti di sana banyak makanan enak," kata Chouji.

"Kau ini, selalu saja makanan. Dasar gendut."

Mendengar kata terakhir Naruto itu, wajah Chouji langsung berubah. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Naruto sudah terkapar di ujung lain lapangan. Naruto lupa bahwa kata "gendut" adalah kata yang tabu bagi Chouji. Naasnya lagi, tidak ada yang mau repot-repot menolong Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, beberapa bus sudah diparkir di lapangan parkir sekolah. Semua murid tampak semakin bergairah.

"Anak-anak, tolong dengarkan!" seru Pak Iruka.

Semua murid langsung terdiam. Tidak ada lagi yang berceloteh.

"Kita akan pergi menggunakan bus-bus ini. Begitu pun ketika pulang kita menggunakan bus yang sama. Bus 1 untuk kelas 10-A dan B. Bus 2 untuk kelas 10-C dan 11-A. Bus 3 untuk kelas 11-B dan C. Bus 4 untuk kelas 12-A dan B. Dan bus 5 untuk kelas 12-C. Semua ketua kelas wajib mengabsen ketika akan berangkat dan pulang. Jaga sikap kalian di sana. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Pak," jawab mereka semua.

Semua murid langsung bergegas menaiki bus. Naruto dan kawan-kawan naik bus 2 bersama murid-murid kelas 11-A. Naruto duduk di barisan paling belakang bersama beberapa cowok.

Sasuke, sang ketua kelas, mengabsen mereka satu persatu. Sasuke, yang berdiri sendiri di antara teman-temannya yang duduk, menjadi pemandangan gratis cewek-cewek di bus itu, termasuk cewek-cewek kelas 11. Merasakan hal itu, Sasuke cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas mengabsennya.

Bus mulai melaju. Seorang cowok kelas 11 mengeluarkan gitarnya. Dia memakai pakaian serba hijau. Rambutnya nyaris seperti batok kelapa. Dia berdiri di depan seperti seorang pengamen. Sebelum memainkan gitarnya dia mengacungkan jempol sambil tersenyum, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang kelewat berkilau, membuat semua yang ada di sana memjamkan mata seketika tapi dia tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Dia mulai memainkan gitarnya sambil bernyanyi. Suaranya tidak terlalu bagus tapi beberapa temannya ikut bernyanyi pada bait kedua dan pada bait selanjutnya hampir semua yang ada di bus itu ikut bernyanyi.

"Baiklah, apakah ada yang mau me-request lagu?" tanya cowok yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Rock Lee itu setelah selesai memainkan lagu pertama.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hening. Kemudian tangan seseorang terangkat dari bangku di tengah. Naruto tidak dapat melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"A... aku... mau me-request lagu..." kata si pemilik tangan, "u... untuk Naruto yang sedang berulang tahun."

Terdengar sorak-sorai dan suit-suitan. Tangan anak itu langsung turun. Naruto hanya diam tanpa kata

"Baiklah, ini lagu untuk Naruto. Ayo, kita nyanyikan bersama!!!" kata Rock Lee.

Dan terdengarlah lagu Happy Birthday dinyanyikan di seluruh bus itu. Naruto hanya tersipu karena terharu. Ternyata ada yang ingat hari ulangtahunnya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka tiba di Museum Kesenian Konoha. Jarak dari SMA Konoha ke Museum Kesenian Konoha memang agak jauh sehingga membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk tiba di sana. Mereka langsung menghambur keluar.

Museum itu sangat ramai. Pintu masuknya dihias dengan semarak. Di halaman museum, ada beberapa stan makanan. Di dalam Museum lebih semarak lagi. Murid-murid sudah tidak sabar ingin memasuki Museum.

"Anak-anak, mohon perhatiannya sebentar!" seru Pak Iruka.

Perhatian murid-murid langsung teralih kepada Pak Iruka.

"Kalian bebas melihat-lihat apa saja yang dipamerkan di sini. Kalian juga boleh belajar membuatnya. Tapi kalian tidak boleh berulah di sini. Siapa pun yang membuat kekeacauan akan dikenakan sanksi!"

"Baik, Pak!"

"Sekarang kalian boleh masuk."

Segera saja murid-murid menghambur masuk ke dalam. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan berlarian seperti anak kecil. Tapi ada seorang murid yang tidak langsung menuju ke dalam melainkan menuju ke stan makanan.

"Ayo, kita ke dalam, Chou," kata Shikamaru.

"Sebentar. Aku mau mencicipi semua makanan itu dulu," kata Chouji.

"Ya sudah, kita tinggalkan saja dia," kata Naruto, berjalan ke dalam diikuti yang lain.

Chouji akhirnya mau tak mau menyusul mereka.

Suasana di dalam sangat ramai. Ada banyak stan-stan kerajinan tangan. Pengunjungnya pun tidak kalah banyak. Kebanyakan dari luar kota. Naruto dan para cowok bingung mau ke mana dahulu. Sementara para cewek sudah mengerubungi salah satu stan. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan melihat senjata perang.

Seorang pria penjaga stan itu menjelaskan satu persatu kegunaan senjata-senjata di sana. Walaupun senjata perang, senjata-senjata itu tetap memiliki nilai seni, ada ukiran-ukiran bermakna di hampir setiap senjata itu.

"Yang ini panahan dan busurnya. Seperti namanya, alat ini berfungsi untuk memanah," kata penjaga stan.

Mereka mendengarkan dengan serius, kecuali Shikamaru yang justru mengantuk mendengarnya.

Setelah dari stan itu, mereka menuju panggung di ujung ruangan besar itu. Di sana ditampilkan beberapa kesenian negara Hi, seperti tari-tarian, cerita rakyat, dan lagu-lagu daerah yang dinyanyikan paduan suara.

"Teman-teman, aku ke toilet dulu, ya," kata Naruto. Dia bangkit dan berjalan melewati pengunjung-pengunjung lain.

Naruto sudah pernah ke tempat itu sebelumnya jadi dia tahu di mana letak toiletnya. Ternyata toilet pun tak kalah penuh dengan ruang pameran. Dia harus mengantri dahulu.

Ketika keluar, ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya di sebelah pintu toilet.

"Hinata?" kata Naruto, heran. "Sedang apa kamu di sini. Toilet perempuan kan bukan di sini."

"Ng... Anu... Na... Naruto," kata Hinata. "I... ini untukmu." Hinata menyodorkan kotak berukuran sedang yang dibungkus rapi. "Se... selamat ulangtahun."

Wajah Hinata sudah merah padam. Dia tidak berani menatap Naruto.

"Waaah, terima kasih, ya," kata Naruto. "Aku tidak menyangka ada yang memberiku kado."

"I... iya... sama-sama. Jangan bilang siapa pun. Aku permisi dulu." Hinata pun meninggalkan Naruto, yang wajahnya berseri-seri, tanpa menatap Naruto.

* * *

Segini dulu, ya! Nanti aku sambung lagi. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

baru bisa ngeupdate lagi nih. kalau rada membingungkan maaf ya! aku juga bingung waktu buatnya. *disambit reader*. baca aja deh. mudah-mudahan ga bingung.

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto, kecuali plot dan beberapa tokoh ga penting.

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto memasuki rumah kecilnya. Di ruang keluarga ada ibunya, Kushina, yang sedang membaca tabloid. Suasana rumah itu sangat hening. Maklumlah, Naruto adalah anak tunggal.

Naruto memasuki kamarnya. Dia mendesah ketika melihatnya. Kamar berukuran kecil itu berantakan. Buku-buku di rak sudah tidak teratur. Sampah-sampah bungkus makanan ringan bertebaran di lantai. Seprai sudah tidak tersangkut di tempat tidur.

Naruto mengenyakkan diri di tempat tidur. Dia menghela nafas. Suntuk rasanya melihat kamar yang berantakan itu tapi dia malas merapikannya. Dia hanya merapikannya sebulan sekali.

Angin berhembus melewati jendela kamar, membuat Naruto mengantuk. Dia memejamkan matanya. Rasanya sangat tenang. Dia semakin tenggelam ke alam bawah sadarnya. Selama lima menit dia tertidur.

Ketika dia kembali terbangun, dia teringat kejadian di depan toilet museum tadi: Hinata memberinya hadiah. Dia penasaran hadiah apa yang diberikan Hinata. Dia mengambil tasnya dan merogoh dalamnya. Dia mengeluarkan bungkusan yang tidak terlalu besar. Dibukanya bungkusan itu. Ada surat kecil di atas kotaknya. Dia membacanya.

_Dear, Naruto,_

_Selamat ulangtahun. Semoga kamu mendapatkan yang terbaik dalam segala hal. Aku berharap kamu selalu diberikan kesehatan. Jadilah seseorang yang lebih baik._

_Tetaplah ceria!_

_Salam hangat,_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

Naruto tersenyum membaca surat Hinata. Dia senang masih ada teman yang Dia membuka kotaknya. Terdapat sebuah boneka kayu kecil berbentuk rubah. Dia mengeluarkan boneka itu. Ternyata ada tali pada boneka itu agar dapat digerakkan. Dia mencoba menggerak-gerakkan bonekanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia teringat sesuatu: dia belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepada boneka itu. Dia mengambil handphone-nya dan menelpon Hinata.

"_Ha.. halo, Naruto_?" Terdengar suara Hinata di seberang.

"Hai, Hinata! Terima kasih kadonya. Aku suka," kata Naruto.

"_Syukurlah Naruto suka. A.. aku takut Naruto tidak suka_."

"Tentu saja aku suka. Bonekanya bagus."

"_Ng.. Terima kasih. Aku membuatnya sendiri_."

"Sungguh? Kau pandai sekali."

Wajah Hinata, tanpa diketahui Naruto, sudah merah padam. "_Aku.. baru belajar membuatnya tadi, di museum_."

"Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau ada kerajinan seperti itu tadi. Hehe."

"_Itu salah satu budaya asli kita. Naruto tidak tahu?_"

"Aku tahu ada boneka seperti itu tapi aku tidak tahu itu budaya kita."

Hening sesaat. Lalu sebua pikiran terbersit di benak Naruto.

"Yang tadi me-_request_ untukku itu kamu bukan?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Wajahnya sangat merah padam. Dia tidak berani menjawab "Iya."

"Ya sudah tidak perlu dijawab. Oh, ya, sudah dulu, ya. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Dah."

"_Dah_."

* * *

Cowok berambut merah itu berjalan di trotoar yang sepi diikuti seorang cewek dengan 4 ikatan dirambut kuningnya dan cowok berambut coklat. Dia seolah sudah mengenal jalan-jalan yang dilaluinya padahal dia belum pernah melaluinya sebelumnya. Dia berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Mata cowok berambut merah itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa pun. Dia seolah tidak memedulikan sekelilingnya. Dia terus berjalan diikuti kedua kakaknya.

"Gaara," panggil cewek berikat 4 kepada cowok berambut merah. "Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu," kata Gaara. "Aku tidak sengaja melihat anak kecil membawa 'itu'. Waktu aku tanya dia dapat dari mana, dia bilang dari Museum Kesenian."

"'Itu' apa?" tanya cowok berambut coklat.

"Nanti juga kau tahu, Kankuro."

Ketiga orang itu terus berjalan. Langkah Gaara sangat tergesa-gesa.

Mereka memasuki Museum Kesenian Pengunjung masih ramai. Orang-orang yang mereka lewati menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berjalan dengan sangat tergesa-gesa begitu. Gaara mengelilingi museum itu dengan cepat, mencari sesuatu. Kedua kakaknya mengikuti di belakang, heran dengan kelakuan adiknya.

Akhirnya Gaara menemukan yang dicarinya. Dia berhenti di salah satu stan. Stan itu nyaris tertutupi pengunjung tapi dia tahu yang dicarinya ada di stan itu.

"Itu," katanya, mengangguk ke arah stan.

"Apa sih?" Kankuro berusaha melihat ke dalam stan di antara banyak pengunjung. "Kau lihat sesuatu, Temari?"

"Samar-samar," jawab cewek berikat 4.

Kankuro dan Temari menerobos pengunjung lain di stan itu untuk melihat apa yang dimaksudkan Gaara. Ketika mereka berhasil melihatnya dengan jelas, mereka kaget.

"Ini kan pameran kesenian Konoha!? Dan itu Karasu!" seru Temari.

"Memang," timpal seseorang tak dikenal di sebelah Temari.

"Tapi itu bukan kesenian asli Konoha," kata Kankuro.

Semua orang di stan sekarang memperhatikan mereka. Bahkan penjaga stan, yang sedang memperagakan cara membuat boneka kayu yang bisa digerakkan dengan tali, berhenti membuat boneka sejenak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya penjaga stan.

"Itu kesenian asli Suna! Karasu!" seru Kankuro menunjuk boneka kayu bertali di tangan penjaga stan ketika mengucapkan "Karasu."

"Ini jelas asli Konoha. Kami sudah mengenalnya sejak lama."

"Kalian tidak boleh mengaku-ngaku budaya _kami_!" timpal Temari.

"Kalian yang mengaku-ngaku!"

Beberapa pengunjung ikut menimpali. Mereka sangat marah. Salah satunya bahkan menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menghajar mereka. Kankuro dan Temari tidak sanggup menimpali mereka semua. Mereka jelas kalah jumlah.

Tahu kedua kakaknya dalam masalah, Gaara menarik mereka keluar dari kerumunan. Mereka meninggalkan museum dengan kata-kata kasar dari para pengunjung sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal.

Mereka bergegas kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Mereka mengepak barang-barang mereka. Temari memesan tiket pesawat menuju Suna yang akan berangkat sejam kemudian. Setelah itu dia memanggil taksi. Nyaris tidak ada yang berbicara ketika itu.

Di dalam taksi, Kankuro berusaha menghubungi ayah mereka yang merupakan walikota Suna. Berkali-kali dia mencoba tapi nadanya selalu sibuk. Dia hampir putus asa. Telepon barulah tersambung ketika mereka tiba di bandara.

"Ayah," kata Kankuro. "Ada yang perlu kami beritahukan."

Kankuro menceritakan kejadian di museum dengan cepat. Ayahya sama sekali tidak menyela.

"_Baiklah, Ayah akan mengambil tindakan."_ Terdengar suara sang Ayah ketika Kankuro selesai berbicara. Sambungan diputus.

Ketiga kakak-beradik menarik perhatian pengunjung bandara dengan kegelisaha mereka. Kankuro sesekali mengumpat. Temari menyuruhnya diam. Sedangkan Gaara tetap berwajah serius dan dingin. Beberapa orang uang melewati mereka berbisik-bisik sambil mencuri pandang, bahkan ada yang jelas-jelas mencibir.

Mereka harus menunggu selama satu jam sebelum pesawat akhirnya terbang. Penantian yang terasa sangat lama.

Di antara ketiganya, Kankuro-lah yang paling sangat tidak senag dengan kejadian tadi. Dia yang paling menjunjung tinggi budaya-budaya Suna, terutama boneka yang diplagiat Konoha itu. Dia sudah mempelajari cara pembuatannya sejak kecil dan sudah membuat puluhan boneka seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa budaya Suna diplagiat oleh Konoha, kota yang terkenal bersahabat dengan Suna.

Berbeda dengan Kankuro yang jelas-jelas menampakkan ekspresi ketidaksenangannaya dan kegelisahannya, Gaara masih tetap berwajah dingin. Dia sama sekali tidak berbicara sejak di museum tadi. Dia seolah tidak peduli dengan apa pun walau sebenarnya dia pun tidak suka dengan Konoha.

* * *

Halaman gedung berwarna coklat-pasir itu sudah dipenuhi warga Suna dari berbagai kalangan. Di bagian terdepan, para wartawan sudah menunggu berita dari Presiden dengan kegairahan yang memuncak. Mereka sudah mendengar desas-desus kabar yang akan mereka dapatkan namun desas-desus itu belum jelas. Semuanya tetap menanti kepastian.

Di dalam gedung, semua orang tampak sibuk. Sang Kepala Negara terlihat gelisah. Di dekatnya ada Perdana Menteri. Sesekali Presiden mengerling Perdana Menteri.

"Kau yakin apa yang dikatakan anak-anakmu?" tanya Presiden kepada Perdana Menteri.

"Sangat yakin!"

Ekspresi kedua pemimpin negara itu menampakkan ketidaksenangan.

"Mr. Daime Rei, anak-anak Anda datang," kata seorang wanita bertubuh kecil kepada Perdana Menteri.

"Suruh mereka masuk!" perintah Mr. Daime.

Wanita itu meninggalkan Perdana Menteri. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali bersama tiga orang anak: Temari, Kankuro, dan Gaara.

"Terima kasih atas informasi kalian. Pilihan kalian untuk berlibur ke Konoha sangat tepat.," kata Mr. Daime.

"Walaupun jika kami tidak tahu tentang hal itu pun, sudah seharusnya ini dilakukan sejak lama, kan," kata Temari.

Mr. Daime hanya diam.

Wanita bertubuh kecil tadi kembali lagi.

"Semua sudah siap," katanya.

Presiden berjalan mantap ke luar gedung. Suasana halaman langsung sunyi senyap, hanya terdengar suara gerakan para wartawan yang mengambil alat perekam, ketika dia muncul. Dia berdiri di podium, menatap rakyatnya.

"Warga Negara Angin sekalian, saya sangat menghargai kehadiran kalian. Bagi saya, kehadiran Anda semua adalah salah satu wujud kepedulian terhadap bangsa ini. Wujud kepedulian terhadap bangsa ini yang lain adalah dengan melestarikan budaya kita. Jangan sampai warisan leluhur kita diambil oleh bangsa lain. Tapi ternyata melestarikan budaya kita belumlah cukup untuk membuat bangsa lain tidak mengambil budaya kita. Perlu pengakuan secara resmi terhadap budaya kita. Maka dari itu, pada kesempatan ini, saya, selaku Kepala Negara Angin, menyatakan Karasu adalah budaya asli Negara Angin, tepatnya Kota Suna."

Seluruh yang hadir bertepuk tangan. Presiden mengangguk kepada warganya. Kemudian dia meninggalkan podium.

* * *

A/N: Karasu itu ceritanya boneka kayu yang bisa digerakkan dengan tali, bentuknya bukan cuma gagak kaya namaya kok. aku pakai nama itu karena bingung mau namain apa. terus nama ayahnya gaara kan ga diketahui, jadi aku namain sendiri. daime dari kata yondaime. hehe. maksa ya.

akhir kata: review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah waktu yang sangaaaaattt lama, akhirnya aku apdet ff ini lagi. hiatus saya. mungkin ceritanya makin aneh.

disclaimer: masih Masashi Kishimoto tentunya

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Pagi itu Naruto bangun lebih pagi daripada biasanya. Dia tidak bisa tidur padahal biasanya dia susah dibangunkan. Orangtuanya belum bangun. Karena tidak tahu mau mengerjakan apa, maka dia melakukan persiapan-persiapan sebelum sekolah, kecuali sarapan karena ibunya-lah yang menyiapkan sarapan. Dia melakukan semuanya dengan berusaha tidak terdengar orangtuanya.

Setengah jam kemudian, dia sudah duduk di meja makan, menunggu ibunya menyelesaikan masakan untuk sarapan. Sambil menunggu, dia menonton televisi. Hampir semua acara di semua saluran televisi adalah berita kecuali beberapa saluran yang menayangkan kartun. Karena kurang menyukai acara berita, dia pun memilih menonton kartun.

Tidak lama kemudian, ayah Naruto, Minato Namikaze, bergabung dengannya. Minato langsung merebut remote dari tangan Naruto dan memidahkan salurannya ke acara berita.

"Yaahh, Dad, kartunnya lagi seru," kata Naruto, berusaha merebut kembali remote tapi Minato menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Naruto.

"Sudah besar kok masih nonton kartun?" kata Minato. "Sekali-sekali nonton berita supaya gak ketinggalan berita."

Naruto terpaksa mengikuti kata-kata ayahnya. Walaupun matanya tertuju pada televisi, pikirannya tidak sepenuhnya memerhatikan berita yang dibawakan sang pembawa berita karena dia paling malas menonton acara seperti itu.

Ketika makanan sudah siap, Naruto sama sekali sudah tidak memerhatikan televisi. Dia sibuk dengan makanannya. Pagi itu Kushina memasak omelet dan nasi goreng ayam. Televisi masih dinyalakan tapi hanya didengarkan tanpa dilihat gambarnya.

"_Pemirsa kemarin, di Suna, Negera Angin, Presidan Negara itu mengklaim Karasu sebagai budaya asli Suna . . . " _kata pembawa berita.

"Apa? Karasu kan budaya asli Konoha," kata Minato, nyaris tersedak mendengar berita tersebut.

"Ya, mereka tidak berhak mengklaim budaya kita," timpal Kushina.

"Karasu itu apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah berlagak lugu.

Kali ini Minato benar-benar tersedak mendengar anaknya tidak tahu Karasu.

"Karasu itu boneka kayu yang bisa digerakkan oleh tali," jawab Kushina, sabar.

Naruto langsung teringat kado yang diberikan oleh Hinata. _Jadi itu namanya Karasu?_

"Oh, ya aku tahu," kata Naruto. "Kemarin dipamerkan di museum."

"Tuh, kan, Karasu itu budaya kita, sampai-sampai dipamerkan di museum. Suna pencuri!" Minato mulai naik darah.

"Sudahlah, kalau Dad ribut di sini pun tidak ada gunanya, orang-orang Suna tidak akan mendengar," kata Kushina.

Berita tentang pengklaiman budaya itu membuat suasana sarapan di ruang makan keluarga Namikaze menjadi kurang menyenangkan karena sikap Minato langsung berubah. Minato, yang terkenal akan kepeduliannya terhadap hal-hal yang menyangkut Konoha dan Negara Api, sangat tidak senang dengan berita itu. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk meluruskan masalah ini tapi belum terpikirkan apa yang akan diperbuatnya.

Setelah sarapan pagi yang kurang menyenangkan di rumahnya, Naruto akhirnya berangkat sekolah. Di kelasnya, sudah ada beberapa murid. Mereka berkerumun di meja di pojok ruangan, meja Kiba. Naruto langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Huh, Suna pencuri!" seru Kiba tepat ketika Naruto bergabung dengan mereka.

Naruto langsung tahu arah pembicaraan mereka: mereka membicarakan pengklaiman budaya oleh Suna.

"Mungkin mereka tidak memiliki budaya lain, jadi mereka mengambil budaya kita," timpal Chouji.

"Kita tidak bisa diam saja budaya kita diambil. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" sambung Naruto. Yang lain menoleh kepadanya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita demo?" usul Ino, penuh semangat.

"Demo ke mana?" tanya Kiba.

"Ke kedutaan Negara Angin tentunya."

"Tapi kalau cuma kita, apakah mungkin didengarkan?" Chouji ragu.

"Kita minta bantuan yang lainnya. Semua murid sekolah ini, mungkin."

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengajak murid-murid di sini!" seru Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka pun menyusun rencana berdemonstrasi di depan kantor Kedutaan Besar Suna. Mereka juga mulai menghasut teman-teman yang lainnya untuk ikut berdemonsatrasi. Tidak semua murid mau ikut berdemo. Ada yang berpikir perbuatan mereka akan sia-sia. Tapi ada juga yang menanggapinya dengan penuh semangat walaupun sebelumnya belum mengenal Karasu. Dan ada pula yang mengatakan akan memikirkannya dulu. Sebagai bukti kesungguhannya, Naruto dkk meminta semua murid untuk berkumpul di aula sepulang sekolah. Mereka akan membicarakan lagi soal rencana itu sekaligus memotivasi agar semuanya mau ikut berdemonstrasi.

Sepulang sekolah, murid-murid berkumpul di aula atas suruhan Naruto dkk. Kebetulan sore itu aula tidak digunakan oleh yang lain. Dengan semangat berkobar, murid-murid pelopor demonstrasi memberikan semangat agar semua yang hadir mau ikut berdemostrasi.

"Kita wajib menjaga dan melestarikan warisan nenek moyang kita! Kalau kita tidak menjaga dan melestarikannya, mungkin akan lebih banyak kejadian pengklaiman budaya kita oleh negara lain. Bisa-bisa lama-kelamaan kita budaya kita habis diambil pihak lain." Naruto berkata dengan sangat semangat.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau rencana ini tidak berhasil?" tanya seorang cowok berkacamata.

"Kita lakukan cara lain!" jawab Ino emosi. Dia sudah berkali-kali menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu sejak tadi pagi.

"Bagaimana, kalian mau berdemo tidak?" tanya Kiba.

Semua yang datang berbisik-bisik kepada temannya. Kebanyakan menanyakan temannya itu akan ikut atau tidak. Ada juga yang meyakinkan temannya untuk ikut.

"Baiklah, yang mau ikut rencana ini, hubungi kami paling lambat lusa," kata Ino akhirnya. "Sekarang kalian boleh pulang dulu."

Kumpulan murid-murid itu pun membubarkan diri. Suasana langsung ramai dengan celotehan-celotehan, bahkan teriakan. Mereka sepertinya sangat lega bisa pulang. Kebanyakan dari mereka dipaksa oleh para pelopor demonstrasi. Guru-guru heran melihat murid-murid masih ramai di sekolah karena biasanya mereka langsung pulang begitu semua pelajaran selesai kecuali yang memiliki keperluan lain.

Naruto dkk belum meminta izin berunjuk rasa kepada guru-guru atau pun kepala sekolah. Mereka baru akan meminta izin setelah semua sudah direncanakan dengan matang atau, seperti kata Kiba, mereka tidak memerlukan izin dari para guru maupun kepala sekolah. Mereka sebetulnya tidak yakin apakah para guru dan kepala sekolah akan mengizinkan. Seingat mereka, sekolah mereka belum pernah berdemontrasi.

Malam harinya, saat makan malam, Naruto membicarakan rencana berdemostrasinya kepada ayahnya.

"Dad, di sekolahku ada rencana berdemo untuk masalah dengan Suna," kata Naruto.

"Benarkah? Hebat! Itu artinya kalian peduli," kata Minato.

"Tapi apa tidak ada cara lain?" Kushina tampak khawatir.

"Cara seperti apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Misalnya menulis surat kepada pemerintah Suna atau berdiskusi dengan mereka."

"Menulis surat tidak akan ditanggapi. Berdiskusi itu harusnya dilakukan oleh petinggi Negara Api."

"Tenang saja, Naruto tidak akan apa-apa kalau hanya berdemo, asalkan tidak berbuat anarkis," kata Minato.

"Huh, pikiran seperti itu saja sudah anarkis," kata Kushina, menaruh sendok dan garpunya sebagai tanda selesai makan.

"Tenang saja, Mum, ini akan sangat menarik!" seru Naruto.

Kushina yang kalah suara akhirnya meninggalkan ruang makan. Naruto dan Minato saling pandang. Pemikiran mereka sangat berbeda dengan Kushina.

"Dad akan mendukungmu!" kata Minato.

Selesai makan, Naruto dan Minato menonton televisi sedangkan Kushina di kamarnya. Naruto dan Minato menonton berita lagi walaupun Naruto ingin menonton film di salah satu stasiun televisi. Berita malam itu masih berhubungan dengan budaya Konoha yang diklaim oleh Suna. Kali ini tentang beberapa kelompok yang sudah melakukan demonstrasi penolakan pengklaiman itu.

* * *

A/N: Sudah terbacakah jalan ceritanya? terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Pasti tau kan kisahnya. Tapi aku gak sampai melakukan apa yang Naruto akan lakukan kok.

Makasih yang udah ngereview chapter sebelumnya!

yang ini review lagi ya. ^_^


End file.
